A most abnormal story
by weird chick01
Summary: Being the hottest guy at Domino High isn't easy! Smudgi has to deal with an evil principal, slutty girls, and two best friends who constantly make his life more difficult!OCxOC, YamixOC, JoeyxMarik
1. Suspended

**Author's note: **I am writing this with a friend of mine and our writing styles are quite different so if you notice any inconsistencies, that's why.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters, but I do own Smudgi, and Rahnee and Mia belong to my friend Menelerosse.

A most abnormal story

Chapter 1

Smudgi Paige was one of the hottest guys at Domino High. Every girl wanted him – besides one. The one thing he knew he couldn't have he wanted. Rahnee had long soft brown hair and bright green eyes. She was one of the biggest sluts but she had a soft side.

Smudgi had a posse like most popular kids do. He had his friends Yami and Joey. There were other kids who tried to get into their group, but these three were bound together; nothing could get in between them, except for Rahnee.

See Joey liked Rahnee, and Rahnee abused that by flirting with him just to make Smudgi jealous. Rahnee liked Smudgi but it would be no fun to admit it. It was like she had to prove something to him, prove to him that he couldn't always have what he wanted.

It was the third term of school and Smudgi was getting fed up with Rahnee's games. He knew he needed a plan, a plan to make Rahnee admit how much she really loved him. Who better to ask than his best friend Yami Moto? "Hey, Yami!" he yelled across the school grounds, "Oy, come here!"

Yami ran over to Smudgi. "What?"

"Well, you know how Rahnee likes me? How can I make her admit it?" Smudgi sighed.

"Well the masquerade ball is coming up, so hire a costume and seduce her. Do things with her that she will never forget" Yami winked. All of a sudden Smudgi bolted. He ran to the car park, jumped in his car and left. As he was driving towards the costume shop he saw a sign which had the direction to an Adult Shop. It read 'Come and but items that will help you seduce your lover'.

Smudgi knew he had to get his fake ID updated before he went into the Adult Shop. He knew just the right person to go to.

Smudgi walked up behind a dark haired girl and casually draped his arm over her shoulder. "Hey, Mia," he said, "can you do me a favour?"

Mia was a contradiction in herself; a beautiful, popular computer nerd. "If it has anything to do with one of your brilliant plans to get an easy fuck, then no". Mia was one of the many girls who were attracted to Smudgi's anime-spiky blonde hair and black fringe, and his slanted blue eyes, but she hated that he used he to get what he wanted.

"No, well it's not, I just wanted to get into… uh… a nightclub, yeah, a nightclub, and I need my fake ID updated. C'mon, please, you know you're the best…"

"Okay, okay! Don't beg! Send me a new picture, you'll have your ID tomorrow… Maybe"

"Thank you. Bye" Smudgi ran away down the hall to where Yami and Joey were. Mia sighed. Next time she'd have to tell him to flush his head down a toilet or something…

"Hey Smudgi," said Yami, "where did you go this morning?"

"I found a costume for the masquerade"

"Ooh, what are you going as?" asked Joey.

Smudgi winked. "It's a secret"

"Yeah, mine too" Joey said.

Yami shrugged. "I don't know what I'll be. I might not go"

"No!" said Smudgi, "you're coming! Go as the Flash, he's cool, or…"

"Catwoman" Joey teased, and Yami punched his shoulder while Smudgi laughed.

Rahnee walked over and slapped Yami on the arse and said, "Yeah, you would look hot in tight leather". Then she walked over to a bunch of her slutty friends and they began to come up with their costume ideas.

Rahnee began to say who she was going as when the new principal walked over. "Rahnee, can you go to my office and wait for me" the principal said with a sly look on his face. Smudgi had seen this happen and he followed Rahnee to the principal's office. Rahnee sat on a chair inside and the principal walked in and sat in a chair next to her.

Smudgi was outside the door to the office. The principal began to talk to Rahnee about her grades. "Rahnee, your test results are very good, but your assignments are… well there are none, due to you don't do them… But I know a way you can get extra marks…" The principal began to rub his hand up her skirt towards her thigh. Then, BAM! The door flew open and Smudgi burst in "get off her you filthy man-whore!"

Rahnee got up and ran out of the room.

"What do you think you're doing, young man" roared the principal.

"That was sexual harassment you paedophile!"

"Tell me your name you little prick"

"Don't fuckin' call me a little prick you old man with saggy balls!"

"That's it; you're suspended for four weeks!"

"Well… well you're fired ya dickhead!"

"Idiot, you can't fire me!"

Smudgi mentally slapped himself. The principal grabbed his arm "I've only been here a week and I can already tell you're a trouble-maker. Now, get out! And don't even _think _of coming to the school masquerade ball!"

Smudgi walked out of the office, he kept thinking about what he did, was it the right thing to do, or the wrong thing? He left the school grounds and drove home. "Just because I'm suspended doesn't mean I can't go to the ball. I mean it's a masquerade; no one will know its me! It's a perfect plan!"

He parked outside his house just as his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, Smudgi. Its Rahnee… What the fuck did you do that for?"

"He was touching you! He's a paedophile!"

"Oh, I know, it was totally disgusting but what did he do to you?"

"I'm suspended and he thinks I'm not going to the ball"

"Well that will teach you to mind your own business. Next time just let me kick the bastard in the balls myself!"

Smudgi sighed and hung up. He looked right before he was tackled by Yami and Joey.

" 'Filthy man-whore' ?" said Yami, "are you fucking suicidal?"

Joey growled "What did the arsehole do? Can we beat him up for you?"

"No! This is my problem! If I think this out I can get him back and win Rahnee on the same night," Smudgi burst out laughing. "Just wait till the masquerade. Then that mother fucker will get what's coming to him"

TBC…

**Author's note: **What will Smudgi do? Tune in for the next chapter! I hope you liked the first one; if you did please post reviews!


	2. The masquerade

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 (I really couldn't be bothered to type it again).**

**AN: This is called 'A most abnormal story' for a reason! This chapter is even stranger than the last one! Although I am writing this with my friend Tahlia, aka Menelerosse, there is also one short part of this chapter that was written by my friend Steph. Thanks Steph!**

A Most Abnormal Story

CHAPTER 2

It was a dark night and a cool breeze blew through the treetops. Music flowed through the windows of the school hall. Inside was a whirl of colour. An alien and a clown laughed over drinks, and the Flash danced with Catwoman while a Playboy Bunny flirted with Batman. All of a sudden the doors flew open and slammed against the walls. Zorro stood in the doorway, his black cape fluttering in the wind. He stalked into the hall, his footsteps barely heard above the music. He was aware of everyone staring at him, but he ignored them as his eyes searched. Then finally he found her, his one true love: a Playboy Bunny with bright green eyes and soft brown hair.

He grabbed her soft cold hand and gave it a little kiss. "May I have this dance?" Zorro said as he swept the Playboy Bunny off her feet.

"I know your voice," she said, "I've heard it before, but who are you?"

"I am Zorro your one true love"

"I cannot dance with you unless I know who you are". The Playboy Bunny let go of Zorro's hand and started to walk away.

"If we dance all night and you have a good time I'll tell you who I am" said Zorro. The Playboy Bunny thought about this for a while; she was desperate to find out who this guy was who had swept her off her feet. "Yes, okay, but you must tell me before the ball ends at twelve"

"Okay, I'll tell you at twelve, but only if I can walk you home as myself"

"Sure, it's a deal"

As Zorro and the Playboy Bunny danced the night away, Batman stood in the corner wondering what went wrong. He had the Playboy Bunny until she went off with Zorro. What was so good about this Zorro guy? Batman knew he had to get her attention back, but how?

**(AN: This is Steph's part. Yay!)**

He decided that he would climb up to the top of the light stage and take everyone by surprise. He ran up the stairs to the lights and he yelled out "STOP! Zorro get away from her! You wanker leave her alone!" Then he jumped off the light stage and landed in the crowd. "You bastard, get away from the Playboy Bunny! She's Smudgi's girl!"

Zorro was taken by surprise because he didn't know that Batman would do such a thing.

**(AN: So what do you think? Should Steph join Fanfiction?)**

Zorro took off his mask, revealing his identity. Zorro was Smudgi.

"Security, security! That boy there, throw him out!" the principal yelled.

"Oh, no, my cover's blown! It's time to do my disappearing act!"

A smoke bomb was activated and the room was filled with smoke. When the smoke cleared, Smudgi was gone, along with Batman and Flash.

Smudgi arrived home. He was so pissed off. There was a knock at the door. "Go away, I'm not buying nothing!"

The person didn't get the hint, bang, bang. Smudgi walked towards the door yelling "Oh, just piss off!"

He opened the door, "Rahnee, what are you-"

The Playboy Bunny grabbed Smudgi and kissed him, then threw him onto the lounge.

Joey barged in "Oh, my god, that was sooo – oh, shit, sorry". He closed the door and left. Rahnee laughed and pinned Smudgi down by sitting on his legs. Smudgi was shocked by her actions. Finally, after all his efforts, he wasn't that pleased. He liked the way she led him on. The reward for getting what he wanted wasn't that good. He had again become that little brat that got everything. "Oh, um, look at the time, I've got to go home" Smudgi said as he escaped for the door.

"But this is your house!" Rahnee said shockedly. Why would he do this to her? Isn't this what he wanted?

"Look, I've got to go, bye" the door slammed behind him as he jumped in his car and drove off.

But where was he driving to? (DundunDUN!) Rahnee crossed her legs, and then her arms. She sat and scowled before the need for chocolate drove her to raid Smudgi's fridge.

Smudgi pulled up outside a small dark house. He walked up the path and rang the doorbell. The short black-haired girl who answered was still in her Catwoman costume.

"Hi," she squeaked when she saw him, and tried to cover herself, "uh… do you want to come in?"

"Yeah" said Smudgi. He walked. "Mia… what's wrong with me?"

"Huh?"

"I've been chasing Rahnee for so long, but then I had her right there with me, and it was pretty obvious what she wanted…"

All of a sudden Mia had a coughing fit, in which the word 'slut' was clearly heard, but Smudgi didn't notice.

"…but I couldn't do it! I didn't want her! Why? How could that happen?"

Mia giggled. "Are you sure you're not gay?"

Smudgi glared at her "That isn't funny! You KNOW I'm homophobic. And I'm being serious"

"It's probably your subconscious telling you she's not right for you," Mia said, resting her hands on his shoulders, "I promise you you'll live through it"

"But everything's gone WRONG! I was supposed to go to the ball, win Rahnee, and get back at that fucked up principal!" Smudgi sat on a couch to sulk.

"Well," said Mia, "the ball was a fiasco, what with Batman jumping off the light stage – that was Joey, by the way, did you know? – Rahnee will probably never talk to you again… but you can still get back at the principal"

Smudgi stood up and put on his most macho face. "Yeah, I'm gonna go to his house and beat him up…"

"And he'll just report you for physical assault! Do you even know where he lives?"

"Er… no" Smudgi sat back down, "well if you're so smart why don't YOU come up with a plan!"

Mia smirked. "This is what we do…"

TBC…

**AN: Okay, so I know it doesn't really have anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh, but we created Smudgi and wanted to put him in a story, and I just had to have Joey in it (and Tahlia loves Marik).**

**Tahlia: Cartoon characters CAN be hot!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

**I have to admit that Tahlia types up the chapters and puts them on here, as I don't often have internet access and as a result I have no idea how it works! She said she'd show me, so hopefully I can submit my Texas Chainsaw Massacre fic soon! Yay!**


End file.
